


Checking it Twice

by Turtle_ier



Series: Toodle's Ficmas challenge 2019 [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: A canon typical amount of humour, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_ier/pseuds/Turtle_ier
Summary: Miss Pauling and Scout go Christmas shopping for the two teams. Naturally, Scout's nose gets broken.For my own Christmas writing challenge, Day 3: Gift Shopping
Relationships: Miss Pauling/Scout (Team Fortress 2)
Series: Toodle's Ficmas challenge 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559674
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Checking it Twice

“So, like I was saying,” Scout continued to talk around his broken nose as Miss Pauling wiped away the blood, “Heavy would go nuts over food. Just heaps of it. He likes other crap too, like books, but he’s a big guy, you know?”

“Scout, the more you move the more difficult it is.”

“What, shopping? Nah, my ma always said it made it easier.”

“Fixing your broken nose is more difficult when you move,” she tisked, grabbing another cotton ball from her purse, “Why did you have to get in a fight anyway? We could have just picked something else.” 

“Miss P, when you say you want something, I gotta get it, okay? That old lady’s bag was heavier than Heavy’s swing, I swear. She was a real bitch, too.”

Miss Pauling couldn't help but crack a slight smile then, and he beamed, even with the split lip. She had to admit, with him draped over the bench near the fountain and the Christmas lights giving him a halo, with the bloody nose dripping down onto his shirt, and with the red Santa hat sat just as slumped as he was, he looked like her type. Almost unnervingly like her type. 

“So whaddya think? The victory looks good on me?” 

“It’s…” She searched for the word, “Admirable.” 

“Admirable? Like admire-able? You admire me?”

“Scout-” 

He looked pleased, but not in the smug sort of way that Spy always was, or even the manic way that Medic utilised when winning at chess. He just looked happy, almost in a soft way, when he met her eyes. 

She wasn't willing to outright say it, but sure, he was admire-able. 

“I admire that you won the fight,” she settled on, and deeming that her hasty clean up job was enough, she grabbed their many red, blue, and Christmas-tree green shopping bags and stood up, “But we still need to get some more stuff. You have the list, who do we need to buy for now?”

Scout, still congested from the nose, read the list. “Engie, Snipes, that bastard the BLU medic, the BLU pyro- hey, why don't we just get that freak a bomb? When it opens the box, it’ll go off. Boom. Done.”

Miss Pauling looked at scout, “Just because you don't like them, doesn't mean I can harm them.” 

“Why not?”

“I’m part of the company that _employs them_ , Scout. I don't want to do that much paperwork over Christmas, otherwise it might take over my time off too.”

“Wait, really?” He jogged to keep up with her, “You do work on Christmas day?”

“Yes, sometimes.”

He whistled, low enough for most of the other shoppers not to notice, “That really sucks. Do ya think you’ll need to do it this year?”

She looked at him, brow low and annoyed since he hadn't been listening. “Well,” she said, “If you keep picking fights with old ladies, I probably will.”

“No more fights with old ladies for me, Miss P, I promise. Cross my heart.” He made the motion with one hand while holding the other one up. 

“Good,” she said, and grabbing him by the collar, she went on her toes to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment, bookmark and Kudos :)


End file.
